This invention is generally concerned with animal repellent bags, animal repellent bag packages and methods of preparing the same.
In recent years it has become common practice to confine household and restaurant garbage in plastic bags. Such plastic bags, even when securely closed, are subject to being ravaged by domestic animals, such as, dogs and cats, and the contents strewn about before an opportunity is had to remove them to a landfill. Chemical agents are sometimes employed to discourage such animals from approaching garbage receptacle areas. Particularly effective animal repellent agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,898, issued Oct. 2, 1979, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This patent teaches that methyl nonyl ketone and cinnamaldehyde are useful animal repellents. The patent also teaches that a combination of the two materials is an even more effective animal repellent. The aforementioned patent teaches that the repellent combination can be effectively applied to metal or plastic garbage cans, plastic bags, paper and cardboard boxes and the like by means of a spray applicator of the pump type, or an aerosol-type spray can containing, in addition to the repellent agents and a suitable carrier, a conventional self-propellant composition. It is taught that the application be directly to the outside of the container or to the area immediately surrounding the container or even blended with the structure of the container itself during manufacture, e.g. the so-called disposable plastic garbage bags.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient means for repelling domestic animals from refuse and garbage areas.